I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an exercise apparatus and more particularly, to a treadmill. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a treadmill which reduces vibrations transferred to a user.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise is a necessary element for human health. Walking on a treadmill is a common element in an exercise routine. Such walking increases heart rate, thereby providing a cardiovascular workout, while simultaneously strengthening the muscles of the user. However, treadmills are often used in the home, rather than at the gym. It is desirable that such home treadmills be designed in such a way as to not mar a floor while in use.
In addition, a treadmill user may wish to change the inclination of the treadmill device to increase the difficulty of the workout. However, the ability to change the incline of a treadmill has in the past required a complex series of steps or even the detachment of parts.
Additionally, treadmills transfer vibrations to a user. Such vibrations are not only uncomfortable but annoying to a user. Such vibrations are unhealthy and can drain energy from the treadmill runner.
Therefore, the need exists for a treadmill that transfers minimal vibrations to a user, but may still be capable of having its angle of inclination varied with minimal effort.